


Drifts

by MBeach13



Category: Original Work
Genre: College, Confusion, F/F, Love, life - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 23:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MBeach13/pseuds/MBeach13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A resident in a college dorm reflects on the feelings she has for her RA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drifts

**Author's Note:**

> So this was something that I have been thinking about writing for quite a while. Not quite sure if this is going to be a short story or if I might find some more inspiration to continue it. Let me know what you think!

I stand in the shower, shampooing my hair. Nothing unusual really, just thinking over life decisions, like most people do now-a-days. In particular I'm thinking about the feelings I've been getting. Not just any feelings. Feelings of joy and jitters; of butterflies and boundless happiness. But these feelings aren't for my possible-boyfriend. They are for someone forbidden.

For my resident assistant. Female, older, president of the Women's Rugby Club. Why is this person forbidden? She has a girlfriend. She is my teammate. I don't know when the feelings first arose, but now when I think about her I get butterflies, and birds, and pterodactyls practicing flying maneuvers in my stomach.

All of these feelings exploded when I heard her voice outside the shower areas curtain. Hearing the clack of a shower caddy being sat down on a small stool one stall over, my heart beats faster. All I can think of is how she is less than five feet away. Then I hear the flimsy curtain of the stall next to me being tugged close. The stream of water starts. My conscious thoughts stop.

We are within 5 feet of each other, me knowing she's there, her knowing someone is next to her, but not that it's me. Her thoughts most likely on school, or RA responsibilities, or rugby, or her girlfriend. Mine on how I love the sound of her voice; how her laugh is musical in its own way; how her short curled hair always gets in her way during practice. Mine on how I imagine it feels like hugging her; on how I would kill to be in her inner circle of friends; on how confused I am.

Confused because I like her, because I like _her_. Because I've been taught by society that it is taboo to admit liking someone of the same gender. That if I do, it’s a ploy to get attention from guys. Or a phase. Or not real. Confused because I've never dealt with this before. No one has captured my attention, my thoughts. No one has made me so nervous, so scared.

I stand almost frozen in the shower, moving just enough to make it seem as though I'm ignoring the person next to me. She's done in the shower, most likely toweling off and putting on the short blue robe she has for the journey to her room. She's gone. I'm still stuck in my thoughts.

Finally I drag myself out of the shower, towel wrapped around me under my armpits. As I walk to my room on the other side of the hallway I can't help but glance at her closed door when I walk by. Closing my door I sit on my bed.

Every memory flashes by. Her smile embedded in my eyelids to be seen whenever I blink. Her touches of encouragement as we chase opponents down the pitch tingling over my skin. The scent of her shampoo from the shower stall next to me. Her complaints when someone tousles her hair.

I hold my breath to try to control my heart rate. It doesn't work.

I turn on my TV and watch some mindless Disney show. I watch a silly movie. I read my favorite book.

None of that works.

I lay down in bed. Pulling my blanket up to my shoulder, I face the wall.

Then I realize: I'm facing her room.

I resign myself to a sleepless night and put on the next episode of my favorite TV show and stay up late drowning myself in the plotlines of crime thrillers.

Eventually my mind drifts and I fall asleep.

And dream of her and I.


End file.
